Overdue for his Spanking
by i-love-svu
Summary: What I think Grissom deserves after William Petersen's latest comments about Lady Heather in TV Guide. GRISSOMHEATHER PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.**

**Author's Note: I decided to change this story a bit. It will have another chapter that will be posted shortly. After I reread it this morning I saw that the story was too rushed and needed slowed down a bit. :D

* * *

**

Catherine nor Lady Heather had laughed so hard in a long time. The females were talking on the telephone, discussing different subjects, none of which were really important. But no one had been murdered at the dominatrix's dominion lately and the two hadn't had a chance to catch up with each other.

"Catherine, when is Grissom's birthday?" Heather asked. She was the first to regain her breath after their laughing fit.

"August 17th," Catherine replied, still giggling quietly. "Why?"

"No reason." The brunette sighed with a grin.

"Do you really think I'd fall for that?" Catherine giggled again. "Tell me."

"You told me Grissom and Sara have been dating. I have an idea that will make him forget all about her." The brilliantly evilness was detectable in her voice.

"Tell me!" Catherine begged. "Please? Then I'll tell you a secret about Grissom!"

Heather laughed. "Alright," She began. "My plan is to…"

As she explained the details of her idea, Catherine's eyes widened in both shock and anticipation. The shock because it was so amazingly genius and anticipation because it was such a good plans that it would bound it turn out good.

* * *

"_Mr. Grissom,_

_Come to my dominion at nine o'clock on Friday evening for your birthday surprise. Don't be late._

_See you then,_

_Lady Heather"_

He read the note over and over again, praying that he was reading it wrong. Lady Heather? What could she want? The last time he saw her, she had been colder than ice. Now she was inviting him to her dominion? He didn't even question how Heather knew about his birthday.

"I suppose I'll go," Gil said aloud to his empty office. "Perhaps she wants to talk."

Had Gil's mind been clearly focused on Heather, he would have realized that there was no way she would just want to talk.

* * *

"Mr. Grissom. Come in, and I will tell Lady Heather you have arrived," A brunette girl greeted the Entomologist with a smile. She disappeared to inform her… Madame, for lack of a better word, that her guest had shown up.

Gil nervously stood in the foyer, occasionally shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The girl appeared again, still smiling and said, "She will see you in her personal quarters."

He nodded and began his journey up the three flights of stairs. Various noises could be heard along the way; the usual screams of mixed pain and pleasure, the sharp cracking of whips. None of the noises made him jump or frightened him, which was surprised him.

It didn't take nearly as long to reach Heather's office and he found himself standing in front of the big oak door. Just as Gil was about to knock on the door, it was pulled open from the inside. His jaw dropped at the sight.

Heather was standing there in a sheer black bathrobe, her matching black bra and panties in plain view.

"Hello, Mr. Grissom," She greeted through a suppressed smile.

"…Heather, um…"

"And I see your manners have not improved." Heather raised one brow; it only furthered her extreme sexiness. "We'll have to work on that. Please, come in and I will explain why I asked you to come here."

Gil followed her into the office; he tried not to look at her ass through the sheer robe but it was useless and he found himself sneaking peeks until she turned around.

"I asked you here because I feel you are harming yourself," Heather explained. "You see, dating Miss… Sidle, is it? That's not exactly healthy. I mean, the woman doesn't even eat meat. How exactly is she supposed to please you if she isn't properly nourished?"

Gil's eyes widened again. Heather was trying to make him break up with Sara? Was she out of her mind? And how did she know Sara was a vegetarian? She had no control of his relationships and definitely didn't get a say in them.

"Heather, I appreciate your concern. But I don't think this is appropriate," Gil replied.

Heather nodded quickly. Then, slowly, she slipped the robe off, revealing her lightly tanned skin. The skin Gil had once covered with kisses; she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Do you still feel the same?" She inquired.

Gil hesitated. "Yes."

Heather nodded once again before slipping her bra off. Gil tried not to look but he just couldn't resist. Who was he kidding? He still had feelings for Heather. Sara was just… he didn't even know what she was. But she was nothing compared to Heather.

"How about now?" Heather smiled.

Gil hated it that she was right. She was always right. How was that possible? He decided he would have to figure it out at a later date; Heather standing topless before him proved to be quite a distraction.

Through kisses and moans, Gil managed to say, "I'll break it off with her in the morning."

Heather shook her head 'no'. "I'm afraid that won't do. You will have to make your decision, which one of us you would prefer to be with. Once you have reached your conclusion, you will notify the unlucky woman. Then, if you choose me, we will continue this." She gestured to herself, then Gil. "If you choose Miss Sidle, then things will go back to the way they were before I sent you that note."

Gil took the information in, considering what she had said. He would have to decide between the two, which would be hard, but it had to be done.

As he exited the office, Heather folded her arms over her chest with a smile and called after him, "You have one week to decide." With a feeling of accomplishment, Heather closed the door to her office, put a shirt on and decided to have some tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I really hope this is better than it had been. Let me know, please and thank you. :D

* * *

**

Heather slept soundly for six days, feeling confident she knew who Gil would choose. While it was true she had never met the woman he was currently dating, she felt that no other woman could create chemistry even close to what she and Gil had experienced four years earlier. It just didn't seem possible to the dominatrix.

Before the death of her daughter, Heather hadn't even considered giving Gil a second chance. He had really hurt her the morning after they slept together, when he indirectly accused her of murder. She hadn't wanted anything to do with him. After Zoe's death, she began to realize that a part of her did miss him and was willing to give him another chance.

The seventh day, the day Gil would have to announce his decision, Heather had trouble falling asleep. She sat fully awake in her bed for around two hours, before finally deciding to take a sleeping pill around 4 AM. It was now one in the afternoon and the gorgeous brunette was still sleeping.

Gil knocked on the dominion door, his knuckles hitting the oak much harder than usual. He knew that most of the girls slept during the day and did their sessions at night; he just assumed they would all be asleep and wouldn't be able to hear.

He had made his choice three days after Heather had told him he had to choose. He found it amusing that he just automatically listened and obeyed her demands. She had him figured out; no one else had ever done that. To the other people Gil knew he was the mysterious Entomologist that rarely spoke but when he did it was important. Heather had discovered who Gil really was after only meeting him twice. That surprised, and slightly shocked him.

The door was yanked opened, jolting Gil from his thoughts. The same brunette that had ushered him in on his previous visit was standing in the doorway with a grin.

"Mr. Grissom. Lady Heather didn't say she was expecting anyone." She pulled the door open further and Gil stepped in. "I haven't seen Lady Heather today, but you can go up to her office and find her, if you'd like."

Gil nodded and started up the stairs. He walked quickly, much more so than usual, and found himself at Heather's office door in less than three minutes. He knocked a series of times but there was no answer. After waiting for what seemed like hours, Gil finally just decided to walk in.

She wasn't in her office, must to Gil's despair. He was just about to leave when he noticed her bedroom door was open and a light was on.

Inside the room, the light didn't make it easier to see anything. It was pitch black due to the heavy curtains and Gil made his way to the window. Upon opening the curtains, a quiet groan came from the bed.

"Good morning," Gil chuckled upon seeing Heather. She was lying on her stomach, head turned away from the window and sun, and the blankets were just below the small of her back. Her visible bare skin made Gil swallow to keep himself under control.

"Heather? Wake up, I need to talk to you," Gil said in a louder voice.

Heather groaned again as she slowly turned her head to see who was bothering her. She didn't expect to see Gil standing by the window, a small grin on his face; but that is exactly who she saw.

"Gil," She greeted softly, still lying down. Her head was spinning, almost as if she had a hangover. "You'll have to forgive me, I had to take a sleeping pill last night and its effects haven't quite worn off yet."

Gil had to bite his lip to stifle his laughter. He hadn't ever seen Heather look so tired, and he couldn't help it. He did have to admit that he didn't think it was possible for the woman to look bad; she looked beautiful when she was pissed off, stunning yet heartbreaking when she cried, and now, the sleep-deprived look also suited her very well. Her eyes looked greener, more electrifying; and the way the sunlight was hitting her hair was just mesmerizing.

"That's alright," Gil replied once he had managed to stop the feeling of laughter rising in his throat. "I just came here to tell you I've made my decision."

Heather held her index finger up at Gil, telling him to wait one minute. She pushed herself up and moved her position so she could rest against the headboard of her bed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gil move his gaze down to the floor and looked around to see what had made him stop looking at her. She was embarrassed when she realized she wasn't wearing any clothing and it was her bare chest that had made him look away.

"I'm listening," Heather told him. She pulled the white sheet up to cover her naked figure.

"I thought about it for several days. And I decided that I'd like us to try again."

Heather nodded, perfectly hiding her feelings. She still cared for Gil but didn't want him to think he could just get away with some of the things he did.

"I think you made a good decision," Heather grinned. She stood up from the bed, taking the sheet with her, and walked to where Gil was standing. "I'm glad you're here." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad I am too." Gil placed his hand on the right side of Heather's face. They didn't look away from each other; Gil's blue pools met Heather's green and the feelings of their chemistry they had come rushing back to both of them.

Gil gently pressed his lips to Heather's. He had forgotten how amazing it felt to kiss her, and Heather had forgotten how gentle and sensitive Gil could be when he wanted to be. The kiss continued and deepened, growing so passionate they both were moaning. Without warning Heather pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Gil asked as he attempted to catch his breath.

Heather used her free hand, the hand not holding the sheet up, and pressed one finger to his lips to silence him. "I'm very happy that you're here," She answered, her breathing just as labored as Gil's. "But I need to make sure you've learned your lesson."

She led Gil over to the bed with a smile. As she tied Gil's arms and legs to the bedposts, Heather smiled.

"And I believe you are overdue for a spanking."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to get this posted last night but something that came up that prevented me from doing so. There will be one more chapter after this one. Tell me what you think about this one? Please. :D

* * *

**

Their night hadn't gone exactly as planned. Heather had wanted to punish Gil for his actions so badly, but was unable. She had gotten him tied to the bed and that was as far as the disciplining went. She had untied him almost immediately and allowed him to move freely. The night seemed to go on for hours and when the two were finally too exceedingly tired to move anymore, Heather rested her head on Gil's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. And they slept until the early afternoon. Gil was the first to awake, but he didn't have the heart to move Heather so he could get up. She looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping there on him.

He gently stroked her hair, feeling the softness beneath his fingers. Her hair was nearly as soft as her skin, something he had never experience before. He was amazed by her, also something that had never happened. No human being had ever succeeded in making him feel the way she did, and he liked that. It showed that she truly was someone special.

"How long have you been awake?" Heather groggily asked. She didn't raise her head from her spot on his chest and her voice just was above a whisper.

"Just a little while," Gil replied, his voice the same quiet tone. "Did you sleep well?"

Heather lifted her head up and looked at Gil. He looked happy and extremely well rested; a combination the dominatrix had missed seeing. "Yes, I did. Thank you for asking."

Gil gently pulled her closer to him, and pressed his lips to hers. It was just a simple good morning kiss; he broke away before things returned to their situation just hours earlier.

"Do pancakes and eggs sound good?" Heather asked as she abandoned her spot on the bed. Her vanishing warmth made Gil want to chase her, scoop her naked figure up in his arms and carry to her back to the bed, where they could lay for the entire day. He would've actually liked that; to just lie in bed with Heather resting her head on his chest as she had been. He shook the thoughts from his head, realizing she was still awaiting an answer.

"That sounds fine," Gil replied with a grin. "But please, let me prepare it."

Heather strode into her large walk in closet. Gil heard the light click on, and he wondered just what she was doing. He ran his hand over his face, just calming himself down. He, Gil Grissom, had spent the night with the astounding Lady Heather. He didn't think it was possible that she had given him another chance, another shot to redeem himself. Maybe it was all a dream. Perhaps he was asleep, and this all was a tortuous hallucination of some sort. But it had to be real; it just had to be!

"Something wrong?" Heather inquired worriedly as she emerged from her closet. She pulled a large t-shirt over her head with a smile.

"No. I'm fine." Gil gave her a small grin in return. "You get back in bed. I'll make us breakfast."

"Gil, I have specific requirements I have to follow," Heather reminded him.

He thought a moment, trying to figure out what she was saying. Then he nodded as he remembered; her diabetes. "I remember." He dressed quickly in his clothes from the previous night before exiting the room to prepare their meal.

Heather climbed back into her bed with a smile that just would not leave her face. She leaned against the backboard, recalling the night before and trying to decide if she had made the wrong choice, allowing him a second chance.

"I'm not making you pancakes, they have too much sugar!" Gil called up to her from the intercom from the kitchen. As the words sank in, Heather realized she hadn't made the wrong decision at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or Tylenol PM. ;)**

**Author's Note: Last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"How did your plan go?" Catherine asked excitedly.

She and Heather had decided to meet three days after the experience with Gil, to talk and discuss how things went. Heather sipped her tea, the heat from the liquid not bothering her as it rushed down her throat. Catherine impatiently waited as the brunette fixed herself another cup of the beverage, and finally smiled as Heather began to tell the story.

"I told him he had a week to chose," She grinned fondly at the memory. "He arrived at, well, here," She gestured to her dominion, "Sometime in the afternoon. I was still sleeping."

Catherine laughed. "I didn't get the impression that you're a late sleeper!" She took a drink of her tea, waiting for Heather to continue.

"No, I'm not. I had taken a Tylenol PM to help me get to sleep; but I had waited to take it until four A.M. Bad idea, by the way." She smiled at the blonde, took a sip of her drink and went on. "He woke up, gave me his decision and… I told him he was overdue for his spanking."

Catherine's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the statement. "Are you kidding me?"

Heather shook her head 'no'. "It gets better," She smiled. "I tied him to my bed."

"Jesus Christ, Heather!" Catherine nearly had tea come out of her nose. "You're out of your fucking mind!"

Heather laughed. The look on Catherine's face coupled with the language she was using made the dominatrix want to giggle; she wasn't entirely sure why. "I didn't punish him or anything. I untied him a moment later and…"

Catherine tilted her head just slightly sideways, inquiringly silently. The silent part didn't last very long. "And, what?"

Heather considered things for a moment. She was sitting in her parlor sharing details about herself with a woman she had only met a few times. Yet, they had a connection; Heather wasn't sure what that connection was, but it's what made them almost instant friends. She decided sharing one's life events with a friend was fine. Heather pulled the left side of the neck of her black form fitting t-shirt until it was revealing her shoulder. On her shoulder, was a bite mark; well, it looked like _a _bite mark at a glance. But as Catherine leaned forward, eyes wide and jaw dropped just a bit, she saw what it really was; a bite mark, complete with teeth marks on the brunette's shoulder, and a hickey in the crook of her neck.

"Oh my God," Catherine winced. "That looks painful!"

Heather shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her plump lips. Yes, it had hurt the morning after. But she was used to pain, and the bite mark and hickey were nothing to complain about. She allowed the smile to form completely, and took a sip of her tea. Her eyes sparkled just as they had when she had developed the first plan, and as they had when she had shared with it the blonde CSI.

"Yes, it is. But I intend on getting payback tonight," Heather replied. As the two women continued to talk, the thoughts of how she could repay her lover swirled in Heather's mind.


End file.
